A Deep Passion
by Winged Element
Summary: General sexy Vlad/Mina, Mina knows about Vlad, works in tandem with Forever and a Day though not required to understand.


A/N: Alright, here we go, some good ole smut, woot! I'm trying to make this as both a standalone and something that'll fit nicely into the fiction, so Mina and Vlad are together for anyone reading this outside those that read Forever and a Day, Mina knows about Vlad, that's about all the explanation needed. Done.

Disclaimer: Rights ga nai. (Ack, romanji looks so weird now…)

A Deep Passion

Mina stepped right up to the former prince, a challenge in her eyes

"Indeed the rest of the night is ours, but I thought that you've said in the past that the night was your domain…" she kissed his jaw, her hand slipping up his back to rest between his shoulder blades. Vlad had anticipated lounging by the fire or exploring the library first but the feeling of her warm lips against his jaw and the heat of her body pressed against him made him forget all other ideas he'd had moments before.

"I believe I may have said that…" he said, looking down and capturing her lips with his own, "you may find that challenging the Prince of Darkness is a bit out of your league." Mina giggled, pausing in kissing him long enough to take off her shoes and dart off into the large house. Vlad let off a playful growl and darted after her, his more predatory instincts leaping into action at the sight of her dashing away. He caught up to her easily and with a grin dispersed into a flurry of tiny wings, only to reappear in front of her. Her breath caught in her chest and he could hear her heart pounding in surprise and adrenalin and excitement. The vampire breathed deeply through his nose, taking in her scent, the one that was so, _so_ familiar but all the same, it was uniquely her own, filled with joy and arousal and sweet innocence that he had no words for. For one tiny second he was satisfied with his immortality, it meant that he got to meet his wife over and over again, never having lost the memories of the first time, he got to fall in love with her, share a first kiss with her again and again, throughout time. It was a bittersweet joy, for he got to repeat these things, they were a reminder that he would live on even when she had passed again and again.

It took Mina only a moment to recover from her surprise and then lunge forward, pulling his face down to meet her own, walking him backward with such command that despite all his strength he was powerless to resist. They tumbled backward onto the bed and fell in a pile of tangled limbs and breathless laughter.

"I love you," she said as they parted for air for a small span

"I love you too." He returned, winding his hand into her short soft locks and meshing their lips together once more. Mina pushed him to lie back on his back, hands deftly working on the buttons of his nice shirt.

"Don't need you ruining another one." She teased and Vlad rolled his eyes but allowed her to keep working, that hadn't been his fault. The vampire slipped off his belt and pants while she worked at his shirt and then he pushed her own silky top over her head and began working small kisses and licks down her chest, enjoying the taste of her skin far too much. He leaned back long enough to let her slide her bra off of her own accord and then went back to work, taking each soft mound as carefully as though she were made of glass. He altered their position, tilting her back to work his way down her body, leaning between her thighs and running his tongue along the pulsing veins along the inside of her leg, he could feel his own excitement mounting at the ideas of what was to come. Mina watched him, her breath coming in quick excited pants as he continued to tease her gently, though he could feel his hunger start to call to him from the back of his mind, it was something that was always there, didn't matter how recently he'd fed or how well, it was always there and was worse in times of stress and excitement. His fangs slid down from their hiding places and he ran them gently along her skin, no more than a touch but Mina gasped. The idea of the danger they could cause spiked the adrenalin in her veins and sent her heart racing like a jackhammer in her chest.

"Shit…" she breathed and Vlad chuckled at the profanity that escaped her lips before finally leaning in and treating her with his tongue. The blonde squirmed for a moment,

"Breath… cold…" she managed and the vampire changed angles, his breath no longer drifting directly across her womanhood, instead all she felt was the warm lapping of his tongue and the rough feel of his fingers and her own muscles pulsing around the digits.

"Oh… jeez…" her hips bucked up of their own accord and the former prince rose up her body, working his way up her torso and up to her face where his lips met hers once more.

Thoroughly worked up but by no means put out of the game, Mina ran a tongue along one of the vampire's sensitive fangs and thrilled in the sound that leaked out of his throat and the feeling of his hips bucking against her own. With a rough push she flipped the two of them over and straddled the man's hips, rubbing her own womanhood against his very excited member.

"Ah…" Vlad mumbled something in Romanian then and the blonde felt a shiver run down her spine, the sound of the old language coming from him both excited her in how exotic it was and went to remind her of who exactly she had under her right now. This wasn't any man, this was _the king_ of vampires, this was the one and only Dracula who was allowing her to push him back and have her way with him.

"What was that?" she asked, rubbing against him again, her hands trailing down his lean torso and back up again to rest on his shoulders.

"Please… please just do it…" he said, eyes squinched shut as his hips spun in tiny circles and his lips pulled back from long fangs. Mina, decided that she'd teased him and herself enough and took him in hand, guiding him inside herself slowly. Groaning lightly as she was filled and the small pangs of pain twisted into bright stars of pleasure that shot up her spine. Vlad growled as he entered that tight soft warmth, it wasn't the first time that they'd made love but damn if it wasn't incredible every time that they did. The vampire propped himself up on his elbows then, giving himself more leverage as she slowly sank up and down. He tried to encourage her to move quicker but the human female on top of him was having none of it, she pushed him back down onto his back when he tried to buck harder into her.

"If you keep pushing a vampire like that, you're going to regret it." He teased between breaths, Mina looked at him with the same fiery spark in her eyes that he had come to know and love, she leaned forward and bit at the lobe of his ear before whispering

"Maybe that's what I'm looking for." She said, Vlad growled then, his eyes lit with an almost eerie red glow, and flipped them over, thrusting harder and Mina cried out, sparks of pleasure flying through her nerves. The former prince raked his fangs along her pulse point, the action pulling at the scab where he'd bit her, she groaned at the sensation, it hurt for sure but the idea of him biting her again was mounting her excitement, it had felt like nothing else she could describe, pain and pleasure and a nurturing feeling all wrapped up into one.

Vlad felt more than a little conflicted about the wound, the part of him that mattered right now though felt that the mark described her as his own, proved that she was his and no one else's, he thrust forward a little harder at that idea, this was his woman, the very same that he'd fallen for again and again and again and would continue to do so until the end of time.

"Please… Vlad… do it again…" Mina said crystal blue eyes meeting pale green and begging in their own way. He bit his lip, oh she didn't know how bad she was tempting him to right now…

"I can't…" he said thrusting forward slower now, trying to make their time together last longer

"Please… I want you to…" she tilted her head back, the action pulling at the scab on her neck and causing it to release a tiny bead of blood, the smell striking the air and tempting the already tempted man further. He growled and leaned forward to collect the tiny drop that oozed out of her body. The taste combined with her words of

"Yes… Vlad, please…" were too much for him and he bared his fangs, sinking them back into the wound, feeling Mina clench around him in surprise before seconds later, bucking against him with a fervency that surprised him. He knew it wouldn't be much longer for himself, not with the taste of her blood in his mouth and the feeling of her clenching tight around him. He pulled away from her neck and found his way back to her lips, pulling her into a crushing kiss before releasing himself inside her, his last couple thrusts thankfully pulling her over the edge with him.

They just lay, him resting mostly on top of her, for quite some time before he got up, pulling himself out of her and licking gently at the wound on her neck again, though he knew his licking would do anything but help it stop bleeding.

"I'm sorry bout that." He lay a gentle kiss over the wound. Mina looked up at him, sleepy and confused

"Why are you sorry?" she asked as he rolled off from on top of her.

"I shouldn't have bit you, especially since it hasn't been that long since I last did it either." Mina rolled her eyes

"I asked you to, and to be honest, it felt really good." It was Vlad's turn to look confused

"Okay, it hurts at first but then it just feels like liquid fire in your veins and it's amazing…" Mina explained and the vampire shook his head before standing and starting out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To get you some juice." He said and Mina groaned

"Not this again." Vlad smirked and came back to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead

"If you want me to bite you again, you're going to have to abide by my rules, and that means that you're going to have to put up with my cheap juice and expensive chocolate."

"I suppose there are worse things to endure, but can you at least bring a cranberry juice or something, lemonade doesn't compliment chocolate at all." Vlad just laughed

"I'll see what I can scrounge up."

He returned only a few moments later and handed her a chocolate and a glass with what smelled like cranberry juice.

"What?" he asked as she sniffed the cup suspiciously

"Oh I don't know, when a vampire is suddenly offering you a cup with dark red liquid in it you tend to be a little worried." The former prince huffed and sat down on the bed

"You asked for cranberry juice, what else was I going to give you?" Mina just smirked at him and ruffled his hair

"I'm just kidding, now will you cuddle with me? I could use a nap." Vlad sighed, though he smiled as he did and slid under the covers along with his love.

"I could get used to this." She said after finishing her juice and tucking her head under his chin.

"So could I."

A/N: Sorry if that sucked, I'm a little out of practice when it comes to smut, it's been a while… ^^; There might end up being more chapters to this but don't count on it, I do intend it to just be a oneshot.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


End file.
